Harry Potter- The Independent & Powerful
by tcuezze
Summary: When Harry goes to Gringotts for Sirius' will reading, he realizes Dumbledore has been manipulating him. He trains his new powers to help him defeat Voldemort, while fighting Dumbledore at the same time. Can he and his small group of friends defeat Dumbledore and Voldemort? Or will the world take a plunge into a darkness not seen before? Independent!Powerful!Harry


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as I'm not rich. I am writing this purely for my own entertainment. -tcuezze

On the smallest window of Number 4, Privet drive sat a small, scrawny raven-haired boy. Most would, at first glance, think nothing of it. But on a closer inspection, he was crying, mumbling nonsense. "Sirius...all my fault... veil... stupid Bellatrix...stupid Voldemort... The boys name was Harry Potter. And he was NOT, by any means normal. First he was a wizard, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

And if that wasn't enough, he was the Boy-Who-Lived. And he hated it. He knew Sirius wouldn't have wanted him to mourn him, but he couldn't help it. Add to that the Prophecy, and he was a wreck.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

Uhhg. That was all Harry was thinking, when he realised. It was Dumbledores fault too. Come to think of it, Dumbledore had more than a little messed with his life. While he was thinking, a brown owl swooped in. "Who are from now? Dumbledore didn't allow my friends to write."

Dear Mr. Potter

We are writing to notify you of the will of Mr. Sirius Orion Black III. The members in attendance include Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Narissa Malfoy, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks, Mr. Remus Lupin, & Mr. Albus Dumbledore as your magical guardian.

This letter is a portkey. To activate it, drop 3 drops of blood on it and say the word "Activate".

The hearing will begin at 7:00 tonight.

Sincerely,

Goblin Goldclaw

Head of Department

of Wills and Testaments

"Hmmm..." Harry mumbled . He hadn't thought about where Sirius' stuff would go. And what was this about a magical guardian? " Well" He thought. " It was 6:30, He better get dressed."

...

25 Minutes later and Harry was dressed in a red tee-shirt and black jeans. He took a needle from Aunt Petunia's sewing basket and prodded his hand and let three drops of blood fall on the letter, staining it red. "Activate!". There was that tug on his navel, and he found himself swirling, as if in a tornado. Then there was a POP and he was on his back on the floor of the Gringotts lobby.

...

"Let the hearing for the will of Sirius Orion Black III Commence!" Yelled Goblin Goldclaw. Harry was standing in a stone room colored in rich blue paint . That was a long walk!

Flash Back

"Hello? I'm here for the 7'o'clock Will reading." Harry stated. "Follow me sir." Said a short, stubby, dark green goblin. "But I must warn you sir, it is a very long walk." the goblin said in a flat, monotone voice. "Please, just call me Harry." "Yes s... Harry." Harry continued to follow the goblin down a long, windy corridor with tons of doors on either side. They were all sorts of colors such as red, brown, white, an occasional green, and he even thought he saw a purple one once. Every now and then a goblin would come out of one, mumbling about things like galleons, rare gems and sometimes a treasure expedition, but when he looked inside he only saw a blur. "There is sight-muffling spell on the door frame Harry." The goblin stated matter-of-factly . After about 45 minutes, they finally reached the room.

End Flash Back

The goblin started to read a piece of parchment out loud. " First, to my good friend Remus Lupin, I leave you a sum of 5 mil. Galleons." The goblin showed a quick look of greed, but masked as soon as it started. He continued to read. "Next, to Andromeda and Nymphadora (Ha Ha Ha!) Tonks, I leave 4 mil. Galleons." Nymphadora looked like she was going to explode. "To Draco Malfoy, I leave 100 Pounds of Troll Dung and a book named "How not to be a pompous git" by Miles Scooner. Draco was as red as a tomato."What! I am the rightful heir to Black portfolio,- but he was cut off by the goblin. "and also a big cry baby bully." the goblin read. Draco looked like he was a on fire, but his mother quickly pointed her wand at him and muttered "Silencio". "Lastly, to my wonderful godson Harry James Potter, I leave the other 147 mil. Galleons of the black fortune, all titles, and an emancipation." Harry was as happy as you could get. He would get to  
practice magic over the summer! As everybody followed him out, a goblin summoned him.

Harry followed the expressionless goblin into another room, covered with different runes. He never took ancient runes, and so he had no idea what they were. The goblin spoke." As Lord Potter, you need to take an inheiritance ritual, along with an abilities ritual to determine your abilities and inheiritances." "Ok" Harry stated. what could go wrong? "You need to drop 5 drops of blood on the paper." Harry picked up the needle and dropped five drops on the paper. The goblin started chanting in some other language. When Harry read the paper, he gasped. How could this be true?

Inheritance Ritual

Heir of:

Gryffindor

Soul heir of Godric Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Magic Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Magic Heir of Helga Hufflepuff

Black

Potter

Peverell

Magic Heir of Ignotus, Cadmus, & Antioch Peverell

Powers and Abilities Ritual

Magical Core Strength- 1485 Mage- Blocked by Albus Dumbledore to 435 Wizard

Potential: 2975 Archmage

Abilities:

Elemental Abilities for: Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Earth, Life, Death Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Occlumens Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Legilimens. Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Animagus Forms: Royal Phoenix, Royal Griffin, King Basilisk, Elder Nundu, Black Flame Dragon. Blocked by Albus Dumbledore to Lion

Full Metamorphmagus Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Wandless Magic Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Charms Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Potions Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Transfiguration Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Offensive Magic Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Defensive Magic Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Mage Sight Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Parseltongue

Phoenix Tongue Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Phoenix Flame Abilities Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Gobbledegook Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

...

**Ha Ha! Cliffhanger! Hope you like my new story, Harry Potter - The Independent & Powerful. Next Chapters will be bigger, a minimum of 3,000 words. -tcuezze**


End file.
